


I miss you

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [30]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: "The fuck," Levi mutters. "Did you have a wet dream or what?"Erwin chuckles darkly, the sound rippling up Levi's spine as a sweet shiver, eyes widening."Maybe."





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30!

Levi glares at the clock hanging on the wall right above the TV, which is currently showing that it's eight in the evening. Not that Levi is mad at the time, the only thing he's mad about is, that he has to spend this time alone. Usually, Erwin would be here now, right next to Levi, forcing him to cuddle. Of course he's not really forcing Levi, Levi loves cuddling with Erwin, he just has trouble admitting it.

Usually, they would've eaten dinner together, usually, they would go to bed soon because they both have to get up early for work. But, Erwin is not here.

Right now, he's in Singapore, and Levi knows, where Erwin is, it's currently three in the morning. Which means, Erwin is fast asleep in some fancy hotel room and as much as Levi hates admitting it, he misses the man terribly.

It's not that Levi isn't used to this, Erwin has to travel because of work occasionally, but it has never been this long since they started dating. And till a few months prior, Levi had plenty to do to distract himself. He had his own little apartment and wasn't constantly reminded of Erwin's missing presence. Now _everything_ reminds Levi of Erwin. He wakes up facing the empty side of the bed where Erwin should be with his terribly handsome sleeping-face, at least one arm somewhere on Levi, their legs tangled under the sheets. He gets up to find Erwin's pathetically lonely toothbrush resting next to the sink, takes his shower staring at that stupid expensive shampoo Erwin insists he has to use. He eats his breakfast facing the empty chair across the table where Erwin should sit, drinking his coffee, reading the newspaper. He leaves the house without Erwin's sweet words, without a soft kiss on the lips and the promise to see each other later. He comes home to nothing but an empty apartment that reeks of Erwin, but then again, it doesn't. Not really.

The sheets stopped smelling like Erwin what feels like ages ago and Levi regrets how he refused to bury his face in Erwin's pillow the first few days. He always does it, because he's sure he can handle it. Of course he can, somehow, but he misses him. He really does. Erwin's been gone for two months now and there's at least another ahead. _One_ used to be long, but this, is getting really ridiculous. Levi doesn't get what the fuck Erwin has to do in some foreign country for three fucking months and he also doesn't get why time zones have to exist.

Levi grumbles to himself, still glaring at the clock. Only five minutes passed and Levi feels like he can't sit in the stupid living room any longer, where Erwin should be right next to him, so he decides to move. Where, he's not quite sure and in the end, Levi runs himself a bath. He fishes Erwin's shampoo out of the shower and places it on the rim of the tub just because he can, let's the water fill the tub on its own.

Nothing can change how empty the apartment feels, but Levi tries to ignore it. He gets a pair of fresh clothes for the night, ultimately deciding to wear one of Erwin's shirts. Levi thinks it's pathetic and for a small second he's glad Erwin isn't here to see it, then again, he wouldn't have to do it if he was here.

Levi sighs to the thought, almost slamming the closet door, moving to place the clothes in the bathroom. He turns the heater up a bit, checking the water and then scurries back through the apartment, ending up in the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. When he gets back to the bathroom with his steaming cup, the tub is full, so Levi turns the water off and peels his clothes off to step inside. But with one foot in the water, Levi hears the telephone ringing somewhere in the apartment.

He considers ignoring it, but it could always be something important so Levi pulls his leg back, trying to shake the water off before he hurries back through the apartment to get the call on time. Luckily the ringing is quite persistent and Levi eventually finds the device on the coffee table in the living room. _Right_ , Hange did call earlier and they probably just forgot to tell Levi that one _super important thing_.

"Yeah?" Levi huffs into the device, already on his way back to the bathroom. The apartment feels quite cold when he's naked.

" _Levi?_ "

The voice that reaches Levi's ear has him stopping in the door frame of the bedroom, eyes staring at nothing in particular.

"Erwin?"

" _Ah... you're still up. I didn't wake you, did I?_ "

"What?" Levi furrows his brow, shifting in the door frame before he remembers he's still naked and a little cold. "What the hell!? The question is why are _**you**_ up? Isn't it like three in the morning wherever the fuck you are?"

There's a small, deep laugh on the other end of the line, something that forces a shiver up Levi's spine. It's a good shiver, but Levi finally moves back to the bathroom.

" _I just couldn't sleep_ ," Erwin says, a certain kind of roughness in his voice that tells Levi he hasn't been awake for very long.

"Liar," Levi responds, closing the bathroom door behind him. It's much warmer here. "You just woke up."

Erwin laughs again, rustling noises cutting through the soothing sound when he probably shifts on his bed.

" _You got me_ ," he says. " _I just wanted to call you... Bad timing?_ "

"Well I was just about to take a bath." Levi snorts, staring at the filled tub. His teacup is resting on the rim, close to Erwin's shampoo bottle.

" _Ah I'm sorry. I don't want to disturb you._ "

Levi feels the strong urge to punch Erwin for his ever-lasting politeness. Unfortunately he can't, so he just rolls his eyes.

"It's fine," he then mumbles, moving to the tub to slip his wet leg back into the warm water. "We can talk."

Erwin hums, more rustling on his line before he keeps talking.

" _Then tell me about your day_."

"Really?" Levi groans, pulling his other leg into the tub as well, dipping the rest of his body into the water just seconds later. He's careful about the phone, but it's not that hard and Levi leans back, throwing one leg over the other to sit comfortably. "Shit ass boring of course."

" _Of course_ ," Erwin chuckles. " _Tell me about it anyway_."

"Well." Levi reaches for his cup with his free hand, sipping at the tea while he thinks. "I got up, went off for work... worked and then came back home."

" _Levi..._ " There's a smile in Erwin's voice and Levi sinks a little deeper into the water, feels like he just misses him more talking to him now. He's so far away and Levi hates it. He wants to tell him, somehow, but doesn't know how.

"I really don't know what to tell you," Levi snorts instead, staring at the cup between his fingers. "It's not like I have the most interesting job in the world."

" _Well..._ " Erwin hums like he's in thought and Levi wonders why he woke up in the middle of the night and decided to call him. " _Tell me what you had for dinner then_."

"God you're so boring. The fuck is up with you."

Levi shakes his head but Erwin merely laughs again, insisting Levi tells him about what he ate. Levi eventually gives in.

"Well I had rice with mushrooms and chicken."

" _Hm_." Erwin hums another time, sounds like he's smiling again. _"That sounds good. I miss your cooking._ "

Levi knows Erwin misses him. There's not one opportunity to say it that Erwin doesn't take and Levi really wants to say it back because he feels like he'll burst with the feeling otherwise, but for some reason he just can't.

"Yeah I know," Levi says. "Don't complain I bet you ate at some fancy-ass restaurant. Three-course menu and all. Don't even think about coming back fat."

" _Oh Levi please_." Erwin laughs again, sounds much more awake now and Levi isn't quite sure if that's a good or a bad thing. He sips at his tea, then takes a larger gulp while Erwin continues talking.

" _The only meals that could make me fat are yours. I don't know how you do it but everything you make tastes so good_."

"Tch." Levi switches the position of his legs underwater, shuffling to the side so he can brace the arm that holds the telephone on the rim of the tub. It feels a little cold, but Levi endures. "Don't try to sweet-talk me. Just tell me already why the fuck you called when you should be sleeping."

" _Are you worried?_ " Levi hears that damn smile in Erwin's voice again and he hates how it sounds so smug and dreamy at the same time. " _I don't have an agenda. I just really... wanted to talk to you._ "

Levi has honestly no idea what to say to that. He's been thinking about Erwin the whole day and cursed the time zones because Erwin didn't have time to call him. He just sent a text message earlier, telling Levi he hoped he had a good day, wishing him a good night. Levi wanted to talk to him instead, but now he really doesn't know what to say. He's happy Erwin called, but he's also sad that all he _can_ do, is call. Levi used to hate to talk on the phone, he rather has the person right in front of him when they talk and even though that changed when it comes to Erwin, it just makes Levi feel all the more lonely now.

" _I really miss you_ ," Erwin adds, since Levi didn't respond. Levi breathes loudly into the device just to let Erwin know he's still on the line, but he simply can't think of much he could say in return. He could tell Erwin he misses him too, but the words get stuck in Levi's throat and he swallows them down with his tea.

"I know," Levi finally says, swallowing the _I miss you_ down another time with the rest of his tea. He stares into the empty cup for a moment before he places it back on the rim of the tub, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling instead.

" _You're talkative_." Erwin practically smiles the words and Levi sinks deeper into the water, maybe trying to replace Erwin's warmth that he misses so terribly. " _How unusual_."

"Well I just don't fucking know what you want me to say." Levi snorts, shifting in the water again. He dips his free arm into the warmth, rubbing his thigh when he switches the position of his legs again. "Nothing happened since you last called."

" _That was three days ago Levi._ "

The way Erwin says his name, has Levi sighing quietly. It's something Levi feels like he'll never get used to, that sweet rumbling with which his name rolls off Erwin's tongue, that smile that's always audible in his voice when he does. It's better than an _I love you_ and Erwin never fails to call Levi by his name a hundred times every day, whenever he can, like he _really_ wants him to know what it means.

" _Surely you did something_."

"Well...." Levi sighs, loudly this time, almost a little frustrated. He raises his arm to brush his hair back, has to rub a bit of water from his forehead afterwards. "I just do the same fucking thing every day. Hange called though... asked when you'd be back in town."

" _Hmh..._ " Erwin hums, obviously shifting on his bed when more rustling interrupts the sound. " _I don't know for sure yet. Four weeks probably... maybe five._ "

"Tch." Levi rolls his eyes to himself, just _hating_ how he feels like he couldn't handle if Erwin had to stay away for five more weeks. Another four are already too much in Levi's opinion.

"The fuck are you doing over there for so long."

" _Some people are not so easily convinced to do what we want them to do_." Erwin laughs quietly, something cooing in his voice. " _I wish I could come home soon though. It's getting really boring here_."

"Yeah?" Levi scoffs, not quite believing the words. "I thought you love travelling."

" _I do, I do. Only there's not much travelling happening. I feel like I already saw the whole city. It would be much more fun if you were here too_."

"Well my bad." Levi snorts again, maybe annoyed because Erwin can express so openly how much he misses him when Levi can't even say it once. It's getting so hard to keep it in, then again, it seems even harder to actually voice it aloud.

" _Levi..._ " There's that damn _I love you_ in Erwin's voice again, the words thick and sweet, rolling off his tongue like a vow. And he's smiling, humming and Levi has the weird urge to drown himself in the tub just to make this weird feeling in his stomach go away.

" _Are you enjoying your bath?_ "

A moment passes in which Levi has to catch on to the sudden change of subject and he runs his free hand through the water like he's just remembering that he's, indeed, taking a bath right now.

"Sure," he mumbles as an answer, tiling his head forward to stare into the water. It's a little milky, did Levi add some bath supplement, but it's not quite a bubble bath. Levi is not so much a fan of the bubbles because they just stick to everything and make cleaning up kind of hard, but Erwin got him something ages ago that makes his skin all soft when he bathed with it. It also smells really good and Levi really wants to crawl into bed next to Erwin to have him tell him how amazing he smells. They'd probably have sex and Levi'd have to shower again in the morning, but he wouldn't mind that at all. He misses everything about Erwin and that definitely includes sex.

"I used that bath additive you gave me. You know, the one that smells good."

" _Hm._ " Erwin hums through the line and Levi can imagine him closing his eyes, maybe to remember the same thing he does. " _Yeah, yeah, I know. What is it again? Cinnamon and..._ "

"Honey," Levi finishing, tilting his head to look at the bottle that stands on the rim of the tub right across from where he sits. He raises his leg trying to nudge it with his foot, but he doesn't quite reach it.

" _Right, honey. It really smells amazing. And it makes your skin so soft..._ "

"I know right. Shame you're not here to feel it."

" _It really is_." Erwin sighs and Levi shifts in the tub, straining his arm for the bottle he just tried to nudge with his foot. It's already half-empty, the liquid inside faintly yellow, the cinnamon swimming in the milky liquid as tiny dark particles. They swim in the water too, usually stick on Levi's skin till he drains the tub and scrubs it off. He doesn't mind so much though and out of a sudden impulse Levi clicks the bottle open to pour some more into the tub. He runs his hand through the water to mix it up and places the bottle back where it belongs

" _You know_ ," Erwin mumbles when Levi leaned back again, stretching his legs in the water. It cooled down a little, but not enough for Levi to feel like he has to get out yet. " _I had a dream about you... that's why I called. I woke up and missed you so terribly, I just had to hear your voice._ "

"God." Levi blushes despite himself, the water splashing when he shifts, unsure what to do with the sweet words. "You're so sappy."

" _I know_." Erwin hums the words, the smile in his voice more than obvious. " _I just can't help it... it's been so long since I last saw you. Kissed you... touched you._ "

Erwin sighs the last words and Levi shifts again, rubbing his stomach to try and massage the fuzzy feeling inside away.

"The fuck," he mumbles back. "Did you have a wet dream or what?"

Erwin chuckles darkly, the sound rippling up Levi's spine as a sweet shiver, eyes widening.

" _Maybe_."

Erwin says the word the way he says Levi's name, all thick and sweet, reeking with affection and it forces another shiver up Levi's spine. He almost gasps to the sudden feeling, scraping his foot along the bottom of the tub to fight the weird arousal sizzling through his body.

"You're nasty," Levi grumbles, the words softer than he wanted them to sound though. He really can't help it. It has been _so_ long, Levi feels like he can't even really remember the last time he had sex with Erwin.

" _Hm_." Erwin chuckles again, even darker than before. It's something Levi hears often when they have sex, or do something close to that. Levi twitches with it, simply because that's what usually makes Erwin chuckle like that.

" _I just can't help it... and to think you're in the tub right now... naked..._ "

Levi hisses, sitting up, sinking back into the water a second later because he doesn't know what the fuck to do with himself. He's hot now, arousal pooling in his stomach. He didn't really get to touch himself since Erwin left, it's probably taking its toll now.

"Are you trying to have fucking phone sex?"

The words come out before Levi can really think about them and for some reason, he blushes a little. He doesn't have a single clue why though. It's not like he isn't used to Erwin's seemingly ever lasting thirst for any kind of sexual activity – not that Levi minds – or his dirty talk. It's just that Erwin is a world away, lying on a bed in some hotel room trying to rile Levi up like it's the most normal thing in the world.

" _Ah... I guess I am, actually._ " Erwin chuckles again, voice thick like the honey Levi poured into his bath. " _Do you want to?_ "

"Fuck." Levi grits his teeth, a hand pressing down on his thigh when he fails to remain unaffected. "Don't fucking ask you shithead."

" _So you do_." Erwin hums, the words almost smug, but then again too sweet for Levi to feel the need to bite back. " _Shall I tell you about my dream?_ "

Levi swallows, eyes heavy when he stares through the water down to his groin. He didn't even fucking touch himself and he's already getting hard. He really should've jacked off once or twice.

"Yeah," Levi eventually mumbles, swallowing again. "Whatever. Tell me."

" _I started really innocent_ ," Erwin laughs quietly, the sheets wherever he lies rustling. " _I came home from work and you were already there. Dinner was ready. You said 'welcome home' and I gave you a kiss on the cheek, but that wasn't enough for you_."

Erwin hums and Levi can practically see him lying in the darkness, eyes closed, phone pressed to his ear, that damn dreamy smile on his face while he remembers.

" _We didn't manage to eat, not even made it toe kitchen. Ah... you were suddenly so needy Levi. You dragged me to the bedroom, pushed me down into the sheets. I could really taste you when you kissed me._ "

Levi melts into the water, closing his eyes to the sweet rumble of Erwin's voice. The hand on his thigh starts rubbing, thumb running along his stomach.

" _You said my name over and over again, moaning it when I started touching you. I sucked it from your lips, the way you say my name... hmm... You touched me all over, ripped my shirt off, my trousers, my underwear... and I was already so hard for you Levi._ "

"Shit." Levi gasps after all, feet slipping around the bottom of the tub. "Erwin..."

" _Yeah... you said it just like that. My name._ " Erwin grumbles a groan into Levi's ear, Levi gasping for air again. It's getting really hard not to touch himself with the way Erwin's voice sounds.

" _But I wanted to touch you too. You looked so beautiful when I pushed you into the mattress. Your hair framing your head... that delicious flush on your cheeks and how you looked at me... like you wanted nothing else._ "

"Erwin..."

Levi swallows another time, hand slowly moving closer to his cock that's undeniably hard by now. He really wants to touch it, but Erwin holds him back.

" _Let me finish_ ," he says, almost sighing the words. " _Let me tell you first... How good you looked when I undressed you. Hmmm... your skin was so soft when I touched it and I touched you everywhere. Your chest that was heaving when you tried to breathe... your stomach hm... your muscles jumping when I touched it. And you gasped..._ "

Levi gasps, like Erwin told him to do it, shifting again to try and keep his arousal at bay.

" _Gasped my name_."

"Erwin..."

" _Your voice sounds so good when you're aroused Levi... I could listen to it the whole night_."

"Shit Erwin." Levi gasps again, hand digging into the flesh of his thigh almost painfully. He feels his cock throbbing with the need to be touched. "Let me..."

" _Do you want to touch yourself Levi? Do you want to touch yourself for me?_ "

"Yeah." Levi gasps the words again, just doesn't seem capable of getting enough air into his lungs. It's so hot in the bathroom, the scent sweet and spicy with honey and cinnamon and Levi starts to feel like he's high on it. "Fuck, yes."

" _Then do it._ " Erwin smiles the words, arousal rumbling in his voice that sounds just as spicy and sweet and the air around Levi smells. " _Touch yourself how I touched you._ "

Levi exhales heavy through his nose, blinking his eyes open to cast a gaze down his body. His hand is so close to his cock and Levi feels so needy to touch it, but he really wants to do what Erwin tells him. He wants it to feel like Erwin is the one touching him.

"Where?" he asks, hand shaking when he eases his off his leg. "Where should I touch?"

" _Good_." Erwin hums, seems pleased that Levi asked. " _Start with your chest... put your hand there._ "

Levi sighs quietly, moving his hand to splay it out on his chest. He rubs the skin carefully, waiting for Erwin to go on, but he seems to wait for Levi to tell him he did what he said.

"Yeah," Levi mumbles then. "What now?"

" _Feel it. Feel your skin Levi. Tell me how it feels_."

"Hah." Levi closes his eyes again, slowly curling his fingers over his chest. "It's..." He swallows, stopping his hand from brushing his nipple because Erwin didn't tell him to. "It's soft... feels good. Clean... wet."

" _Hmh... yeah. That's what it feels like._ " Erwin sighs. " _Move your hand. Brush down, just like I did in my dream_."

"Hm..." Levi opens his mouth for a heavy sigh, leaves his lips parted when he rubs his hand down over his body, curling his fingers over his stomach. He can feel the muscles jumping in anticipation, his cock twitching when his hand comes closer.

"I..." Levi twitches, hand pressing down on his stomach where his muscles keep jumping under the skin. "I feel... my muscles."

" _Does it feel good? How they twitch and jump when you rub?_ "

"Yeah..." Levi rubs his skin with more pressure, a shiver crawling through his body when he feels his muscles jumping again, just like Erwin said. "Feels good... Tell me... tell me what you did then."

Erwin hums, deeply pleased again and Levi hears rustling in the line, hopes Erwin is starting to touch himself too. God, Levi can imagine that and it just makes his body twitch even more.

" _I kissed you Levi. I kissed you so long we both couldn't breathe._ "

Erwin gasps the words like he remembers that clearly and Levi sighs heavy in response, his hand moving back up over his body, along his chest to his throat. He rubs the thin skin there, feeling his erratic pulse underneath.

"I want to kiss you Erwin," Levi gasps out. "I want to..."

" _Yeah... yeah me too Levi. I want to feel your lips, taste them... hmmm... I want to breathe the same air you do._ "

"Shit." Levi's back arches and he gasps to the words again, his hand moving up along his throat till he can feel his lips. He rubs them with his fingertips, running his tongue along his bottom lip, imagining Erwin is licking them when he rubs the saliva over the soft flesh.

" _You always taste so good_."

Levi pulls his hand back slowly, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. He can taste a hint of the tea he had before and he sighs, the hand falling back to his chest.

"Touch me more Erwin... more."

" _You want more?_ " Erwin hums, more rustling in the background of his line. Levi gasps to the thought of Erwin touching himself.

"You..." he breathes out. "I want to touch you too Erwin. Touch... touch yourself."

" _I am_." Erwin groans and Levi groans with him, shaking to the picture of Erwin lying on a bed, clothes messed up so he can rub his big hands all over his gorgeous body.

"Good," Levi sighs, swallowing. "Good... Where... where should I touch now?"

" _Where's your hand Levi?_ "

"Ah..." Levi blinks an eye open to look at his that's resting on his chest again. He flexes his fingers over the skin, head lolling back when his eyelids darken his vision. "On my chest... It's... I can feel how hard I breathe Erwin... and my heart is beating so fast."

" _Oh Levi_." Erwin moans the words and Levi gasps, hips shaking with need. He moans in response when he presses down on his chest, hips bucking when he tries to get some friction. He wants Erwin to be there so bad, wants to feel his cock against his hot skin.

"Fuck Erwin I'm... shit I'm so hard... can I touch it?"

" _No... no not yet._ " Erwin gasps, swallows before he can continue. Levi hardly manages not to move his hand anyway, but he endures, just pressing it to his chest, his heart thumping heavily under his touch.

"But..." Levi swallows his argument down, exhaling a heavy breath through his nose. "Then touch me... more. Tell me where Erwin."

" _I can see you squirm Levi... hah... when I touch your nipples. Touch them for me_."

"Shit." Levi hisses, shaking again when he rubs a finger over his left nipple. He gasps to the touch, almost whining when his hips buck without touching anything to relieve the pressure.

" _Are they hard Levi?_ "

"Ah... no... no not... shit Erwin-"

" _Make them_." Erwin groans, his breath heavy in Levi's ear. Levi pushes the phone closer to his head, mouth hanging open when he keeps rubbing his nipple, hips still shaking with need.

" _Pinch them so I can lick them Levi._ "

"Shit." Levi moans, the flesh under his touch hardening when he pinches it between his fingers. He rubs a finger over the sensitive skin, moaning again when the pleasure makes his cock twitch.

" _The other one too_ ," Erwin says, like he knows exactly what Levi is doing. Levi groans in response, rubbing his palm over his nipple when he moves to the other one, rubbing it, pinching the flesh between his fingers till it perks.

"They... fuck, they're..."

" _Hmh... are they hard now Levi? Does it feel good?_ "

"Yes... yes... I want... fuck Erwin I want you to lick them some more... touch them."

" _I do... fuck Levi I do. I'll touch them till they're sore and you beg me to stop. I'll bite them till you scream._ "

"Oh god." Levi chokes on his moan, his feet almost slipping on the bottom of the tub again when he pinches his nipple between his fingers, feeling the pressure. He can remember all those times Erwin did it, pulls a little as if Erwin was really sucking them.

"Erwin." Levi gasps again, releasing his nipple just to do the same to the other one. He rubs around the perking flesh, brushing the sensitive spot before he pinches the skin between his fingers again, rubbing, pulling till it almost hurts. But it feels so good.

"I... shit."

Levi doesn't know what to say any longer. He just moans, feeling the stretch of his skin when he pulls his nipple, the hot arousal that makes his whole body twitch.

" _Good_ ," Erwin encourages, voice breathy and raw. He's panting now and Levi wants to know where he's touching himself. " _Keep going Levi. Till I tell you to stop_."

"Ah..." Levi pulls a little harder, biting his lips to prevent himself from crying out. He rubs the flesh between his fingers, legs moving when he tries to somehow get some pressure for his aching cock.

"Erwin you... fuck... fuck, fuck, touch yourself too-ah... tell... tell me."

" _You want to know what I do?_ " Erwin hums deep into his throat, the line rustling when he surely moves. " _Or do you want to tell me what to do?_ "

"Fuck I _-ah..._ shit... just..." Levi gasps, releasing his nipple for a short break, but he just moves to the other one again, immediately pinching it between his fingers to feel more. It makes his cock twitch and Levi sinks deeper into the water, hardly manages to hold himself high enough not to get the phone wet.

" _My hand. It's on my stomach ah... I want to touch my cock so bad Levi. It's begging._ "

"Fuck." Levi grits his teeth, but his mouth snaps open when he cries out, his fingers rubbing the tip of his nipple. "Mine... mine too."

" _Do you want to touch it?_ " Erwin is panting right into Levi's ear again and Levi can practically feel his hot breath on his skin. God, he wants to touch it so bad.

"Yes," he merely mewls, his nipple still between his fingers. He pulls again even though he feels like he can't take it any more. "Please. Oh god, Erwin."

" _Hmm..._ " Erwin rumbles a deep groan into his chest and Levi twitches when it reaches his ear. He pinches his nipple a little harder, the flesh resisting with an almost painful throb, but it just makes Levi's cock twitch more. " _How are your nipples Levi?_ "

"Ah they... fuck... they almost hurt Erwin, please stop..."

" _You can't take more? Pinch them again for me, I want to lick them some more._ "

"Hngh... _Erwin!_ "

Levi can't hold his voice in any longer, cries out Erwin's name when he pulls at the flesh between his fingers, trying to rub the sweet pain away which just makes him shake more.

"I can't... please... oh god."

" _Levi you're so good. So good for me... hmmm. You want me to kiss you again?_ "

"Yes." Levi mewls the words, hips shaking when he finally releases his nipple, rubbing the flesh carefully with his palm. He gasps to the touch, hand moving back to his throat, rubbing the water along his skin to his mouth, biting the flesh to hold back another desperate sound.

" _Okay_." Erwin groans, his own voice shaking with need. " _I want to touch your cock now Levi..._ "

Levi gasps out in relief, hand shooting down to his groin where he immediately wraps his hand around his throbbing erection. He moans and Erwin moans back, Levi shaking when he squeezes around his shaft.

"It's so hard," he sighs out. "Tell me how yours feels Erwin... ah... I want to touch it."

" _Yeah?_ " Erwin moans deeply and Levi gasps, imagining how good it would feel to touch Erwin now. He rubs his own length with his thumb, imagining that thick vein that runs along Erwin's.

" _It's really hot and wet... it's so big Levi._ "

"Fuuck." Levi sighs out, legs stretching under the water. He almost slips, the hand around his cock shooting to the rim of the tub so he can hold himself. He's shaking again, throbbing, moaning loud when Erwin gasps his name. It's so hot and Levi almost wheezes when he tries to breathe through that thick, sweet air in the room. He needs a moment to feel content to move his hand back to his cock, moaning when his fingers curl around the hot flesh.

" _Move your hand Levi... I need to feel it_."

"Shit." Levi blinks his eyes open for a moment, but the rooms seems so bright he just squeezes them shut again, his hand slowly starting to move along his shaft.

"Feels good," he moans out, hips bucking into his hand. "Do you... ah Erwin... do you feel good too?"

" _Oh yes Levi..._ " Erwin moans again and through his heavy breathing, Levi is sure he can hear the slick sound of Erwin touching himself. It makes him hot all over again and he squeezes the base of his cock, trying not to come.

"I... shit Erwin I want to come...ah..."

" _But we just started_." Erwin gasps the words, the slick sound even louder in Levi's ear. " _You can't come yet Levi._ "

"Shit I... _ah._ " Levi wants to tell Erwin he has to come, but he doesn't want this to be over yet, so he slowly eases his hand off his cock, pressing his palm to his thigh instead. He breathes heavy for a moment, just hanging there on the brink of an orgasm while he listens to Erwin's quiet moans, the slick sound when he touches himself.

"Erwin," Levi eventually gasps. "Stop..."

Erwin groans, but the slick sounds slowly ebbs, Erwin just breathing heavy into Levi's ear.

"Are you naked Erwin?"

" _No... I just pulled-_ "

"Take it off." Levi shifts, swallowing hard to that aroused shaking in Erwin's voice. "Take it all off, I want you naked."

" _Ah..._ " Erwin sighs out, but the desired, " _Okay..._ " comes. Levi hears the rustling on Erwin's line, imagines how he quickly peels his clothes off behind closed eyes. The rustling eases and then Levi has Erwin's heavy breath in his ear again. He gasps quietly, hand rubbing along his thigh.

"Good. Good Erwin, you look so... ah... so good."

" _You like that?_ " Erwin hums, more rustling breaking through his heavy breathing and Levi hums deep into his throat.

"Yeah... show me, will you? Spread your legs..."

" _Hmmh..._ " Erwin groans again, something very deep, his body surely shaking when he moves. Levi can see it, how he parts his legs fro him to see. It makes Levi shake again and he gasps, fingers digging deeper into his own flesh.

"Erwin I want to touch you inside... feel how tight and hot you are."

Erwin gasps, moans, then gasps again and Levi shakes with him, slowly wrapping his hand back around his cock. It's twitching and Levi rubs the tip with his thumb, moaning Erwin's name.

" _I don't..._ " Erwin sucks in a heavy breath, gasping out his words. " _I don't have any lube here_."

"Here then- _ah_..." Levi gasps again, squeezing his hand around his shaft, hips trembling when he refuses to buck. "Lick my fingers."

" _Fuck Levi..._ "

"Erwin... come on, open your mouth."

Erwin hums deeply and Levi hears how his breath muffles a bit, imagines how Erwin sucks his own fingers into his mouth, licking them because Levi told him to. It makes Levi shake with more arousal and he rubs the back of his head against the tub, feels his hair wet with sweat.

"That's it... slick them up real good."

Levi hears the wet noises when Erwin sucks his fingers, can tell Erwin is doing it on purpose so he can hear and Levi loves it. He encourages him with deep moans till he hears the wet pop when Erwin pulls his fingers back.

"Good," Levi gasps. "You want it Erwin?"

" _Yeah... fuck Levi, yes. Please_."

"Hmh." Levi moans quietly, melting into the water again, his hand lazy on on his cock. "Tell me how it feels Erwin... the pressure when I rub over your muscle."

" _Ah... so good. Levi... more. Please_."

"Fuck." Levi shakes again, tilting his head to the side to press his head against his arm. He can hear Erwin breathing, his own breath hot and moist on his skin. "Yeah... can you take it Erwin? My finger?"

Erwin gasps and moans and Levi hears more rustling, Erwin's voice muffled like he dropped the phone. It takes a second till Levi hears it clearly again and he smirks in the haze of his arousal, moaning when he rubs his length with his thumb.

"Does it feel that good?"

" _Yeah... ah... Levi I want to... I want you to touch my cock too..._ "

"Can you handle it?" Levi gasps, easing his fingers off his cock to rub them along his balls. He massages the hot flesh, moaning into the phone again, Erwin answering with a breathless, " _Yes._ "

"Okay." Levi nods to himself, massaging his balls some more while he waits for Erwin. His moan comes quickly, deep, making Levi shake and seconds later he hears the slick sound of Erwin touching his cock again. Levi moans with him, his own hand moving back to his length to wrap around the shaft. He starts pumping, mouth hanging open with all the noises he makes.

"Hm you're so tight Erwin... loosen up."

" _Fuck_." Erwin curses loudly and Levi hears him shift before he moans again, the sound of him rubbing his cock still loud in Levi's ear.

"Yeah," Levi moans back. "Just like that. You feel that?"

" _Hmh... yes... Oh Levi..._ "

"Do you want to come?" Levi's hips buck and he shakes for a moment, jaw tightening. "I want to Erwin..."

" _Yeah fuck... Levi... Oh..._ _ **oh**_ _._ "

"Erwin!"

Levi moans back and then they both seem out of words, Levi working his hand up and down his length quickly, hips bucking and shaking when he feels his orgasm twitching through his abdomen. He listens to Erwin's cries of pleasure, that sweet sound when he touches himself, his hot breath that touches Levi's ear like he's there.

" _Levi...I_ -" Erwin is the first to moan especially loud and Levi can see him shaking, moaning in response. The water splashes in the tub when he moves his hand even faster, eager to finally let it out.

"That's it Erwin," he moans back, voice loud and breathy and then he shakes, the phone almost slipping out of his grip when he shivers and twitches through his orgasm, his hand working relentlessly. Erwin moans too, almost whines Levi's name, just gasping while they both hang in the bliss of their orgasms.

Levi almost drops into the water when he calmed down, slowly eases his hand off his cock when he tries his hardest to keep his trembling legs from giving in. He exhales a heavy breath, the hand finding the rim of the tub and he sits up, body hanging forward while he waits for Erwin. He can hear him breathing heavy for a few minutes and then finally, he sighs loud into Levi's ear, the smile on his lips already audible.

" _Wow_ ," he mumbles, sounds impressed and Levi just has to laugh. When he thinks about it now, mind not foggy with arousal any longer, he can't believe what they just did. Erwin is worlds away and Levi misses him. He won't be back for another month or so and Levi misses him so fucking much, but the best thing they can think of doing is having fucking phone sex.

"I can't believe we just did that," Levi gasps out, still laughing. Erwin laughs with him, the sound soft and soothing and Levi really wants the kiss on his forehead Erwin always gives him after they had sex.

" _But it was really good,_ " Erwin muses, Levi laughing a little louder again.

"Yeah," he admits anyway, slowly straightening his back. He looks down into the water, but not for long, not very fond of the idea to see his own release swimming around. The bath is cold now anyway and now that Levi is done with touching himself, he almost starts to shiver.

"You ruined my bath Erwin," he adds, shifting to get out. His legs still feel wobbly, but Levi manages, draining the tub while Erwin laughs. Levi snorts at him and quickly grabs for a towel to throw it around his body.

"Well." Levi shakes his head to Erwin's laughter, eyes darting around the bathroom because he's not quite sure what to do now. He has to take a shower, obviously, but he can't shower with the phone. "I'm sure you can sleep now."

" _Maybe._ " Erwin sighs, his voice still soft and Levi hears a longing in there he hasn't noticed before. " _Levi I miss you so much. I can't wait to come home_."

Levi swallows to the simple openness with which Erwin can say the words and his eyes fall on the clothes he laid out to sleep in. Erwin's shirt is lying right on top and Levi has the very strong urge to tell Erwin just how fucking much he misses him already.

"Yeah..." he mumbles, voice still shaking with reluctance. He closes his eyes for a moment, but when he opens them again, he's still staring at Erwin's stupid shirt.

"I sleep in your shirts these days," Levi finally admits, laughing quietly. "I miss you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I made it.  
> 3 years, 3 months, 14 days and 12 fics in between later, I finally made it.  
> Before I go on, the prompt for this was 'whatever you want', so of course I wanted phone sex, cause I'm a sucker for dirty talk and feels lol  
> I don't have much else to say about the fic, other than that I really tried to keep up the dirty talk in this one, which is, not really something I usually do, I think. Not sure how well it worked, but I found it good enough to decide against trying to rewrite the whole thing? I tried.
> 
> Aside from that, I guess I'm just gonna say this here now, but this might just be the last fic I will ever post. I mean, I'm not deciding that indefinitely here, but, as you may know I'm not very good at writing a lot of stuff in a short amount of time. I just don't have the time for it, to put it simple. Life's tough and days are short when you work all day. That being said, I do love writing. It's the one hobby I would never give up for anything, but actually posting fics has never done that much for me. And I really feel out of touch with the whole fandom a while ago.   
> Don't get me wrong, I still love eruri dearly, and I do write stuff with them just for the fun of it sometimes, but just not to actually post it anywhere. I'm not very good at world building and writing long, interesting fics. But I love to write, and these two dorks do hold a very special place in my heart. For me, posting fics was always giving back to the fandom, but for a while now I've felt rather detached from that. And then my fics were never that a big a deal in the first place.  
> I'm trying really hard not to sound like a snobby dick here, but truth is, it's just kind of disappointing to put something out there for your fellow shippers to have it get lost in the swamp of content everyone is producing. There are so many good fics out there, content I enjoy myself, that most of the time I feel like the fandom doesn't need any more.  
> But again, I can't say for sure. i might just keep posting every few months the way I have been for the past few years now. Because I do love to do this. And because in the end I do know there are some people out there who see and enjoy my fics. And I really appreciate that. Even a few hits or kudos mean the world to me, so don't think I'm saying you don't matter here! I never would've finished this shit without ya'll reading, so, thank you :) For going this way with me, maybe sticking around? I mean, I don't know if there's still anyone who's been reading this stuff from the beginning, but even if not, I appreciate it :3  
> That said, even though I could probably go on and on forever about this, for the time being, I suppose this is it. Maybe I'll see you in a few months, who can say! But I sure am glad to lay down my pen knowing I at least finished something haha


End file.
